


Breakfast In Bed

by this_is_allison



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other, Rewrote scene from Modern Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_allison/pseuds/this_is_allison
Summary: The kids surprise Joyce & Jim with breakfast in bed on their first anniversary, but end up getting a surprise of their own.





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: It's Joyce and Hopper's anniversary and the kids make them breakfast in bed because they didn't know what to get them so breakfast was the next best thing, plus it's free! but they catch their parents doing the horizontal limbo and hilarity and awkward family moments ensue! This is inspired by that Modern Family/JOPPER post, you know the one! I trust that this prompt is in good hands, so get to it! <3 This should be fun.

It’s the morning of Joyce and Hopper’s first anniversary and the kids want to do something special for them. Jonathan is home from school on break and they had been talking for a few days trying to come up with the perfect gift. Jonathan, Will, and Jane couldn’t agree on anything as both are pretty impossible to buy for - not that they’ve ever really tried. They settled for a nice gesture of breakfast in bed instead thinking they would enjoy a peaceful morning together. **  
**

They fill the tray with two plates of eggs, bacon, toast, two cups of coffee, and a red rose Jane and Will had plucked from the Wheeler garden. Once they are satisfied with everything, Mom doesn’t like her bacon too crispy, Jonathan picks up the tray and starts towards their parents room, Will and Jane following close behind.

“Okay, ready?” Will looks between both his siblings once they get outside the door. Jane smiles.

“1…2…”Jonathan starts before Will joins in, “…3!” Will nudges Jane to open the door since she’s the closest to the handle. She throws it open and they all barge in, “SURPRI-AAAAAAAHHHH” Jonathan drops the tray as Joyce and Jim rush to cover their naked selves with the bedsheet.

“No, no, no!” Hopper yells as the kids continue screaming, covering their eyes and running out of the room, “I’m sorry!” Joyce apologizes, holding the sheet tight against her chest.

“Nothing’s happening!” Hopper yells after them as he gets off the bed, keeping the sheet covering his waist down, “Oh my God,” Joyce looks around unable to believe that just happened.

“Oh my God, oh my God,” Joyce repeats as she puts on her shirt.

“It’s okay. Maybe they didn’t see anything,” Hopper reasons as he pulls his pants on.

“Hop. They screamed, dropped a tray of dishes, and ran out of here like they were on fire,” she states matter-of-factly, tugging her pants up.

“You were on fire, Joycie,” Hopper flirts as he throws her a suggestive look. Joyce looks at him wide-mouthed, “Really…you’re still going?” she narrows her eyes, brow furrowing.

“Well excuse me for praising your zesty performance,” he feigns hurt.

“Jim, the kids are probably traumatized!” she worries throwing a pillow at him.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,”

* * *

In the kitchen Will is trying to wash his eyes out with water, “I can still see it!” he frowns, gagging at the image embedded in his brain.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Jonathan paces around the room, unable to shake the image of his naked mother underneath her husband, “we should have knocked,”

“What were they doing?” Jane asks as she tilts her head in confusion.

“Nothing!” Will snaps at her not wanting to go into details. There are still some things Jane doesn’t understand and he is not going to be the one to explain this.

“Why were they wrestling naked? Was dad hurting mom?” Jane questions suddenly worried.  

“It…they were doing it!” Jonathan, despite his age, can’t bring himself to say sex in the context of his mother.

“She doesn’t know what you’re talking about!” Will spews at Jonathan.

“Sex?” Jane questions. She’d heard the word numerous times at school and on TV.

“Yes!” Will shouts, horrified.

“I know what sex is, Will. It’s when a man and a woman take off their clothes and get in bed,” she declares, matter-of-factly.

“Stop talking!” Will covers his ears then a thought strikes him, “I don’t want to have a big family talk about this,”

“We aren’t going to have a choice. So when they start talking just smile, nod, and think about something else,” Jonathan advises his younger siblings.  

“Just like I do at school when I don’t understand,” Jane reveals as she looks between the two of them.

* * *

They look up as Joyce and Hopper enter the kitchen, fully dressed. Jonathan, Will, and Jane all look down at their feet immediately.  “Can we talk to you kids in the living room?”

They all three follow their parents into the living room and sit on the couch, fake smiles plastered to each of their faces.

“So I just want apologize. I’m really sorry about what happened,” Joyce fiddles with the hem of her shirt as she looks at them.

“Well…we’re not sorry about what happened. We’re sorry that you saw what happened,” Hopper clarifies as the kids all nod.  

“Okay, Hop,” she puts her hand on his chest to keep him from continuing.

“No one wants to see their parents…not dressed,” Joyce is struggling just wanting the ground to completely swallow her up.

Hopper puts his hands on his hips, “basically…it’s two adults. It’s like you’re shaking hands, but you’re not using your hands..at all.” he earns more smiles and nods from the kids at this.

“So I guess what we’re trying to say is that as you get older you will discover that as long as you are in a committed relationship there isn’t anything to be embarrassed about,” she directs at Will and Jane, knowing Jonathan’s already had sex, as they continue to nod their heads.

“And your mom can’t keep her hands off me whenever I bring the guns out,” Hopper jokes as he lifts his arm to show his bicep causing Joyce to cross her arms and cover her mouth with one hand. He always manages to find a way to turn everything into a joke.

Jane fakes a laugh, “good one, dad,”

“Humor makes uncomfortable situations easier,” Will asserts, still smiling.

“Really?” Joyce is shocked at how well the kids are handling this.

“Totally. You talked to us on our level, but without being condescending,” Jonathan stands up, the other two following suit.

“I guess we did,” Hopper nods to himself, proud of the two of them as the kids leave the room.

“I think we handled that well. Yay us,” Joyce high fives Hopper as he pulls her into a hug. They pull apart, “by the way, Happy Anniversary,” Joyce looks up into his eyes and stands on her tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Will comes back in the room, “Hey, mom, can I get…” he stops when he sees his parents kissing, “oh my God, enough!” he wails, storming back out of the room.

* * *

Later that day Joyce and Hopper are watching TV when the kids come in with a present.

“Hey, what’s this?” Joyce inquires looking up at them from her spot on the couch.

“Your anniversary present,” Jonathan reveals as Hopper takes the bag from him.

“That’s very sweet,” Joyce looks as Hopper takes the tissue paper out of the bag. Hopper pulls the item out, his smile immediately turning into a slight smirk.

“What is it?” Joyce asks as Hopper shows the gift to her, “a door lock. How embarrassing,” Joyce grabs it from him, hiding it between them, “thank you,” she looks back at the TV.

“We’ll use it all the time,” Hopper tells them, earning a punch on the shoulder from Joyce.

* * *

Jonathan, Will, and Jane are eating snacks and playing a game later that night at the kitchen table when they hear a loud ‘click’ come from the direction of the bedrooms. They all look at each other in realization, disgust crossing their faces and push their snacks away having lost any semblance of an appetite.

“I thought the lock would be a good idea….”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue is mine, but a lot is taken from Modern Family


End file.
